Price of Innocence
by Joy Blue
Summary: Updated 13012005 Can Reno seduce Yuffie without falling in love with her?
1. Default Chapter

A Final Fantasy 7 Alternate Universe fic.  
  
Okay, dunno where to go with this, so I thought that I'll just throw it out and wait for your comments! Of course, this would be a Reffie, in a way...  
  
So, let me start by saying that this idea popped into my head when I saw Cruel Intentions on the commercial. It would be shown this week, plus the fic from the various authors generated this fic. Will I finish it? I hope so. So, if you know what happened in Cruel Intentions, then you'll probably be able to guess what happens here. Will I kill Reno, or Yuffie in the end? I dunno yet. Will I kill both of them? Perhaps....  
  
So, once again, Squaresoft owns the characters from FF7.  
  
And another thing, I remind you that this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE fic, okay?  
  
So, let me see, why the rating? Sexual implications, language. And no, no lemons. Lime scented yes, but no lemons.   
  
  
Price of Innocence   
By Joy  
  
  
The bar was filled with different types of people. Couples enjoying their night singles having a good time, people seeking time away from their partners, and many more.  
  
One of these people was Reno Fujitsu. Senior member of the prestigious Turks, also known as the elite bodyguard for the Shinra family. Standing almost six feet tall, his blue eyes and fiery red hair has attracted many women, his looks and his attitude had won, and broke many hearts. But tonight, he was bored. Even if he was with an extremely beautiful woman, blond and blue-eyed, they type of woman you would describe as someone who had just stepped out of a photo-shoot. Perfect curves and all.  
  
"Bored?"  
  
The question startled Reno. He'd been looking around the bar, and so far there was nobody there that interested him. "There's not enough chicks in this part of town."  
  
Sasha Mitchell smiled. "Then maybe you should go out of town. Preferably somewhere really far where your reputation isn't known."  
  
Reno grinned. "Babe, it's almost like saying you going to a place where you've never been laid."  
  
"True," Sasha replied and watched as Reno snorted before lighting his cigarette. "You know, your problem is that you don't get challenged."  
  
Reno didn't reply as he looked at her, so she continued. "It takes you less than a week to screw a girl. You choose easy ones, you don't go for other women who you know will turn you down."  
  
"There isn't one woman in this bar, single or not that I can't have. You should know."  
  
A sneer formed in Sasha's lips before she drank her beer. "True, after all. Women who come here are here to get screwed." She replied as she looked at him. "I'd love to see the day when your charms fail."  
  
"There's no woman I've gone after that had said 'no' to me..."  
  
"Arrogant bastard,"  
  
He shrugged. "It's the truth, I go by my three f's. Find them, fuck them and forget them."  
  
Sasha shook her head. "You don't remember any of the women you've screwed?"  
  
"Don't need to." Reno answered as he finished his beer, and ordered another at the passing waitress.   
  
"So you're saying that you can get any type of girl under your spell?"  
  
Reno smirked. "Even on top, if she wants."  
  
"I never knew what kind of a pig you are..."  
  
Reno just smirked wider.  
  
"Okay, since you're bored, let's play a little game. I choose a girl, and you have   
to seduce her."  
  
"Go for it."  
  
Sasha shook her head. "Not a girl here, but somewhere else. You can't complain about my choice, Reno. Once I pick her, you have one month to seduce her, and screw her everyway you want, and I want proof."  
  
"I never knew what kind of a pervert you are..."  
  
"Like you've never documented your past exploits before."   
  
  
Reno leaned forward, his interest in Sasha's challenge rising. "If I win?"  
  
"You get laid, and a hundred thousand gil. You loose, and you give me the money."  
  
"You'd better prepare that cash, because you'll definitely loose."  
  
Sasha grinned. "Not so fast, I'm going to make sure you get challenged. Do we have a deal?"  
  
Reno smirked. "Let the games begin." 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you bank holiday! Heh, no work today! Scarr, I'm glad to get that kind of reaction from you! ^_^  
  
I just got the script for Cruel Intentions, so maybe I will continue with this to the end, of course, this fic isn't going to exactly follow the movie, but you kinda get the drift where this will all end. Should I start a vote? Anyone who wants Yuffie/Reno to die in the end, say 'aye' or 'nay'. I could end it like the original Dangerous Liaisons where both of the lead dies; it's all up to you, folks!  
  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Price of Innocence  
By: Joy  
  
  
Yuffie sneezed as she finished fixing her bedroom. It took her almost the entire day to clean her room, something that the young heiress rarely did.   
  
"I'm done," She said quietly as she looked around. It was almost time for dinner, a time that she had been dreading. Which was why she cleaned her room of her clutter. Anything was better than just standing around waiting for tonight to come. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.  
  
In an hour, her half-sister, the smart one, the beautiful one, was coming home with her husband of five weeks. Lucrecia Kisaragi-Valentine. She ignored the painful tug in her heart as she surveyed her room, and decided that her pink curtains definitely needed to go.   
  
"Yuffie?"  
  
"Come in, Tifa."  
  
Her cousin walked in and looked in amazement at what Yuffie did to her room. "You've been busy."  
  
"I needed something to do." Yuffie replied as she grabbed a chair and positioned it in front of her window so she can start taking the curtains off, and cursed when she realized she was too short to take it off on her own.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She replied, straining her body to reach the curtain rod.  
  
Tifa walked closer to her. "Well, they're coming for a visit tonight."  
  
"And?" Yuffie asked as she stopped reaching for the curtain rod to look at her cousin.   
  
"Well, it is Vincent..."  
  
Yuffie snorted. "I'm way over him. It's just a stupid childish crush."  
  
Tifa just nodded, knowing it was pointless to continue this particular conversation. "Do you need help?"  
  
"I just need to take my curtains down. Pink is out." She replied as she hopped down, and Tifa stood on the chair, and had no problems in taking the curtain off. "Hey Tifa, are you doing anything with Cloud tomorrow?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?" She asked Yuffie as she stepped down from the chair.  
  
"Wanna see a movie after my orientation? I want to see that Genesis Warriors, the anime movie..."  
  
Tifa looked at her apologetically. "I already saw it with Cloud, maybe we can watch something else?"  
  
"Ummm, what else is on? Oh, I know... what about that one with all those mecha..."  
  
"War of Sepiroth? That movie sucked."  
  
Yuffie scowled. "Is there a movie you haven't seen?"  
  
"Heaven's Promise seemed good..."  
  
Yuffie blinked. "It's a love story."  
  
"So?" Tifa asked as Yuffie sat on her bed.  
  
"Eeeww, grossness. I don't want to see mushy lovey dovey crap. I want blood, and gore..."  
  
Tifa shook her head. But before she can say anything, a soft knock interrupted her. Both of them turned around to see a beautiful woman standing outside. Tifa beamed as she walked over to the woman. "Lucrecia! Welcome back."  
  
"Hello, Tifa. How are you?"  
  
"Just fine, how..." Tifa stopped as she saw Lucrecia looking over her shoulder. "Actually, I just remembered that I promised Cloud I'll call him, bye." She left, suddenly feeling awkward.  
  
Yuffie didn't say anything as her sister walked inside the room. "How was the cruise?"  
  
"It was good. I heard you got into the scholarship program. Congratulations."  
  
Yuffie nodded as she turned to look at her. "Welcome back."  
  
Lucrecia hesitated before speaking again. "Vincent missed you at the wedding party. You were supposed to have the first dance with him, you know."  
  
Yuffie shrugged. "I had to review. The interview for the scholarship program was the day after your wedding."  
  
The two of them remained silent before Lucrecia walked closer. "You start tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was another round of silence before Yuffie spoke again. "I'm really tired, I need to get some sleep..."  
  
"Aren't you going to have dinner first?"  
  
"I'm still full." Yuffie replied, looking away. "I'm really tired too... so I guess I'll just see you when you visit again."  
  
Lucrecia nodded sadly. "I understand. Good night, Yuffie."  
  
Yuffie watched as her sister walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. She quickly got up and locked the door.   
  
*-*-  
  
The young woman cursed her father under her breath for forcing her to have breakfast with everyone. It was bad enough to know that Vincent loves her sister, but to see both of them so in-love, she shuddered. She knew she was being childish, but so what? After all, he was her fiancé first, granted, it was arranged... but still, he was her fiancé. Then perfect Lucrecia comes in, and being the favorite daughter, her father transferred the engagement to the better daughter. Yuffie shuddered.   
  
/At least he didn't engage me to that psycho Hojo. Gawd, I would have killed myself if Godo engaged me to that creep./  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she never realized she was about to be run over when a screeching of tires brought her out of her reverie.   
  
"Are you fucking blind?"  
  
Yuffie jumped in surprised as she just realized what nearly happened. Her surprise turned to anger as she looked at the driver. "I'm blind? You're the blind one! The speed limit is 50, you jerk!"  
  
Reno snarled in anger as he got out of the car to face the brat that could've wrecked his brand new Jaguar. "You little...."  
  
"What? You want to fight, punk?"  
  
The Turk wanted to laugh. The girl didn't look past sixteen. She was glaring angrily at him, fists clenched tightly. He was about to retort a reply when a male voice interrupted him.  
  
"Yuffie, are you okay?"  
  
She turned around and groaned as her bodyguard ran towards her.   
  
"I'm fine Shake."  
  
Shake Onishi looked suspiciously at Reno. The Turk merely smirked as he walked towards his car. "You'd better pay attention to where you're going kid. You're lucky I'm a good driver."  
  
Yuffie's jaw dropped. "Good driver my ass! You..."  
  
"Yuffie!"  
  
She turned around and faced Shake who was looking at her disapprovingly. "Your orientation starts in a few minutes..."  
  
The two stepped aside as the Jaguar roared past them.   
  
"Stupid jerk."  
  
"That should teach you to leave without any of us. What will your father do if you got hit by that car?"  
  
Yuffie shrugged. "Throw a party?"  
  
"Yuffie!" Shake snapped. "I'm not joking around."  
  
"I'm not either! Come on, Shake. Remember, I'm only his daughter because they told him to 'claim' me. You heard him!"  
  
Shake sighed as Yuffie adjusted her backpack. "I have to go, like you said. Orientation starts soon." She walked away headed towards her campus, and Shake silently followed.   
  
***  
  
She looked at her course outline and wondered what the hell she was doing in this course.  
  
/Oh yeah, him./  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi was only fourteen when she met Vincent Valentine. Ex-Turk, and now partner of Godo Kisaragi in business. The Kisaragi-Valentine Enterprise was the biggest news that year. Under the (secret) deal was that Vincent marries Yuffie when she turns 21. Lucrecia Kisaragi on the other hand, was still engage to another man, Professor Hojo, a leading scientist in the field of biotechnology. It was matches that would ensure positive outcomes for all parties involve.  
  
Love was never part of the equation.  
  
Until Lucrecia and Vincent started spending more time with each other.  
  
To Vincent, Yuffie was a child that he tutored in archery, sharp shooting and English Lit. To Yuffie, he was everything she read about in those romantic tales that she would never admit reading. It was precisely because of Vincent that she decided to become a geologist, something Vincent would have become if he didn't join the Turks.  
  
So now, she was going to spend her entire life studying a course because of a man that never really loved her, but loves her sister instead.   
  
The only good thing about studying geology was that she did enjoy rocks. Especially materia studies, which she planned in majoring in. She took one last look at her hectic schedule and groaned.  
  
  
***  
  
/I'm hungry./  
  
That same thought filled Yuffie's head as she walked around the mall. After spending five hours at university, she had to admit, she was looking forward to the challenge. But that didn't change the fact that she was starving. She looked around and debated if she should go for the usual fast-food solution, or have something extra special. But then again, her stomach wouldn't last a long wait. Fast-food wins.  
  
She turned around and yelped as she bumped into something, or someone.  
  
"Sweetheart, we really should stop meeting like this."  
  
Yuffie turned red at the unfamiliar voice, and she looked up and her mouth opened in shock. "You!"  
  
Reno grinned at the young girl before him who stepped away and looked at him in anger.  
"Hey, babe."  
  
"Don't call me babe, jerk!" Yuffie snapped as she started to walk away. To her annoyance, the redhead followed her. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
Reno grinned. "What? I'm just walking to the food court. What's wrong with that?"  
  
Yuffie narrowed her eyes at the stranger who simply grinned. "Idiot."  
  
She turned her attention away from the annoying jerk and started deciding where to get her lunch. Not that far away, Sasha Mitchell saw the scene with interest. It didn't take her long to recognize who the girl was. Things were definitely getting better. She didn't give a damn about the money, hell, she'd even raise the bet to five hundred thousand gil, if only to see the girl humiliated in public.  
  
Two birds in one stone. What better way to hurt the two lovebirds than to go after their precious little Yuffie?  
  
/I'm coming after your little protégé. After Reno finishes with your little brat, You'd wish you never met me, Vincent Valentine./  
  
-EnD Chapter-  
  
So, how is it? I actually finished a song fic for Breath Away, but until I finish that series, I don't think I'm gonna post the song-fic. It would ruin the ending, lol. Chapter 3 for Breath Away has been posted, to anyone who is interested.  
  
Chapter 4 should be up soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Price of Innocence (DRAFT)  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Reno whistled as he sat in front of Sasha who had a sly smile on her face. He matched her smile with his own. "So, have you chosen our prey yet?"  
  
She didn't answer his question, but instead handed him a magazine, a young girl's face circled with a red pen. Reno looked at the picture curiously, trying to figure why the girl looked so familiar… There was a slight possibility that he shagged the girl already.   
  
"Her name is Yuffie Kisaragi, Godo Kisaragi's so-called illegitimate daughter."   
  
"And?"  
  
Sasha grinned. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to corrupt the innocence of this poor girl...."  
  
Reno looked at the picture again, and this time, he recognized the girl. He looked at Sasha before bursting out into laughter. "Are you kidding me? She's just a little brat!"  
  
Sasha's smile grew wider. "Even better, make a woman out of a little girl. Think about the scandal this would cost. Miss little Kisaragi all hot and heavy with an older man."  
  
"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"  
  
Sasha nodded before taking a drink.  
  
Reno looked at the picture again before looking back at her. "What's in it for you?"  
  
Sasha shrugged. "I had a little... encounter with her sister and her husband some time ago. I'm looking at this as a little payback..."  
  
"Why don't I go after the sister instead, then?" Reno asked as he scanned the rest of the article. "I'd do her any day."  
  
"I'm sure you will." Sasha replied with a smirk. "But I just think screwing with the little sister would be more fun. Think about the blackmail potential in this. Wutai Industries can't afford any scandal, not with the possible merging with AVALANCHE Enterprises..."   
  
"Tell me another one, Sasha. Why her? I know you too well to see this as just something for fun."  
  
"Like I said, this is a little payback for what they did to me. All you have to do is screw her, if you can't do it..."  
  
"I didn't say I couldn't..."  
  
Sasha smiled. "Then we have a deal? Let me make it more interesting for you. Each proof that you give me will equal to fifty thousand gil."  
  
Reno raised his eyebrows. "Babe, I can make that much money in an hour..."  
  
Sasha decided to try another topic. "Think about it. Wutai Industries is Shinra's biggest rival. I'm sure your boss would appreciate anything that they can use against Wutai."  
  
Reno thought about this. What Sasha was offering was too tempting to refuse, but the risk would be too great. If he wasn't careful, Shinra may be implicated in this little fiasco, and that was the last thing he wanted. Then again, if he plays this right, he'd surely secure himself a higher position in the Turks. Reno looked at the picture again, and gazed at Yuffie Kisaragi's face.  
  
"So, are you in, or out?"  
  
Reno Fujitsu had never once backed out of a challenge, and he wasn't going to start now.  
  
"I'm in."  
  
*-*-  
  
The first thing that came to Yuffie's mind when she saw Vincent Valentine was that she was going to kill Shake.   
  
/Some bodyguard./  
  
There was obviously no way for her to turn around now that he saw her, and was walking to meet her half way. So, there was nothing she could do but act normal…  
  
/Gawd, kill me. Kill me now./  
  
"There was a little problem that Shake needed to attend to personally. I offered to pick you up instead." Vincent said to her immediately as he reached her. A few months ago, this situation would have caused Yuffie to celebrate. Heck, those few months ago, she probably arranged that little problem so she can call Vincent to pick her up. However, that was months ago. This is today, almost a month after his wedding to her sister.  
  
"Okay." Yuffie simply replied, avoiding looking at Vincent. The older man just nodded, and the two walked back to his car. There was only silence as they walked, and she could feel Vincent's eyes on her as she quickened her pace. The sooner she got home, the better.  
  
The ride home was equally silent, and she could almost hear Vincent hesitating in whatever it was that he wanted to say to her. She crossed her fingers and hoped that this silence will last until she was home.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine." She replied, cursing her luck.  
  
"I never had a chance to talk to you..."  
  
"We've both been busy." Yuffie answered quickly, choosing to look outside the passing scenery.   
  
Vincent gripped the steering wheel tighter, trying to find a way to draw Yuffie in a conversation. When before he had trouble keeping her quiet, now he wished anything but her silence. "Congratulations on the scholarship."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Shake informed me that you will not be attending the party tonight." Vincent stated, hoping to get a full answer from the younger girl.  
  
"I wasn't invited." Yuffie replied flatly, ignoring the pain in her heart. "Godo doesn't want everyone to know I exist, remember?"  
  
Vincent sighed. This wasn't the conversation he was hoping to bring up. However, he knew Yuffie enough to know that this wasn't her favorite topic, and rather than risk her anger and hurting her even more, he decided to remain silent. It didn't take them long to reach the Kisaragi home, and the moment he reached the driveway, Yuffie quickly unbuckled her seat belt. She gave him a brief look before getting out of the car.  
  
"Thanks, Vincent."  
  
He gave a slight nod, and Yuffie got out of the car and raced up the steps. He watched as she gave Tifa and Cloud a nod of acknowledgement before disappearing inside the house. He got out of his own car and watched as the young couple approached him.  
  
"Hey Vincent, Lucrecia's waiting inside... you'd better hurry. Uncle Godo's a bit steamed right now." Tifa said worriedly as she looked at another car parked in the driveway. "Tseng is here."   
  
*-*-  
  
Yuffie was about to walk up the stairs when she heard the familiar voice of her 'father' practically shouting in anger, her eyes grew wide when she heard another voice, a voice that she had not heard in years. She carefully walked to the living room, and peeked inside, and was not disappointed.  
  
"Tseng!"  
  
Tseng Fei Lee turned around and beamed at his half-sister. He forgot his anger towards his father as he rushed towards Yuffie and hugged her. "I sent you flowers, I suppose you never got them?"  
  
Yuffie just nodded, and both turned to Godo whose face was red in anger. "Yuffie, go up to your room."  
  
She was about to answer back when Tseng squeezed her hand. "You'd better do what the old man says," He said softly, the anger in his eyes returning as he looked at their father. "I'll call you soon, okay?"  
  
Yuffie just nodded and smiled as Tseng gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. She walked out of the living room slowly, hoping to hear a piece of their conversation when she saw Shake waiting for her.  
  
"I'm taking you to your room, Yuffie."  
  
"Gawd, Shake. It's just up there, you don't need to accompany me..."  
  
Shake just shook his head. "Believe me, I do." He said dryly. "Your brother gave your father quite a surprise by showing up uninvited..."  
  
"I know, I was surprised too, since Tseng said he'd rather die than step inside this house again..." She replied. That was four years ago, just before she got 'engaged' to Vincent Valentine. She never really knew why Tseng left, she knew that he never got along with their father, after all, Lucrecia was the only full blooded Kisaragi child in the house.   
  
"Do you know why he's here?"  
  
Shake looked behind him before leaning closer to Yuffie. "No."  
  
Yuffie's eyes narrowed. For a second there, she thought he was going to tell her something. She nearly jumped when she heard a loud crash coming from the living room, and made a move to run down, only to be stopped by Shake. "Yuffie, go inside your room."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Now, Yuffie."  
  
She was about to protest, but the look on Shake's face stopped her. Usually, she can bully her beloved bodyguard into anything, but it was moment like this, when he had this expression on his face that she knew she couldn't mess with him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs, his own bodyguards were holding Godo Kisaragi back as he tried to attack his son. "You will not take that girl out of this house!"  
  
"Why not?" He asked, eyes narrowing. "You never treated her as a real daughter. I thought you'd see this as a favor, taking your bastard daughter out of your perfect life."  
  
"And where will you take Yuffie? To Shinra?" Godo sneered. "I did not spend money on that girl so she can end up like you, a traitor!"  
  
Tseng sneered back. "Hmph... Don't think I'll believe that you spent all that money on Yuffie out of the goodness of your own heart." He spat out. "You didn't think twice in engaging Yuffie to a man twice her age for a piece of contract. What do you have in store for her now, old man?"  
  
"Get out! Get out of my house you belong with the rest of that Shinra garbage!"  
  
"Speaking of which, I hope you are keeping an eye on all your investments. Look at this as a friendly warning." Tseng said as he fixed his tie. There was no point staying here. He just has to come back for Yuffie some other time. "But make no mistake, I'm taking my sister out of here."  
  
He did not wait for a reply as he walked out.   
  
He would have taken her with him years ago, but she was still in school, and he had no job. Taking her away from Godo would be much worse. But now, he had a very important position in the Turks, providing of course they never find out that he's Godo Kisaragi's son. It would have to be a blessing in disguise that Godo's signature never appeared on his birth certificate, or any other legal documents. Unlike Yuffie, Godo never claimed him. It was almost as if he never existed... No one knew him as Godo's illegitimate son, no one knew who he was at all.  
  
That made it so much easier to cover his past and make another one.  
  
Now he had the money, and the power, he was going to take his sister away from that man, and he was going to make sure that Yuffie would never be used as a pawn for Godo's quest for wealth and power, like the way he used his mother.  
  
Godo Kisaragi will pay, but first, he needed to make sure Yuffie would never feel the burn of his revenge.  
  
*-*-  
  
It is quite unfortunate however, that while Tseng Fei Lee was making sure his sister was safe, his comrade was plotting to use the girl as a pawn for his own plans.  
  
Fate does play funny, and cruel tricks on all humans.  
  
Perhaps, if Reno Fujitsu knew of the relation between Yuffie Kisaragi and his superior, he would have turned the offer down. But he did not, and now, at the very moment, he was pulling pieces of information on Yuffie Kisaragi.   
  
To the people, he was a good man who took pity on an orphan child. To his lawyers, this was the only way to avoid a smear campaign.   
  
Reno looked at the documents before him. This was going to be tricky. None of his co-workers must know about this, they'll only be a hindrance to his plans. If he plays this right, he will have the upper hand against Wutai Industries, and he knew that it would make him look really, really good in the eyes of his superior. Tseng seems to have a personal vendetta against Wutai Industries, and President Shinra never exactly played fair.  
  
Seduce the girl, and get it on tape, or photographs....  
  
Reno grinned. /Piece of cake./  
  
ENd Chapter  
  
Ummm, anybody still reading this? Confused? About the family tree, let me explain...  
  
Both Yuffie and Tseng are illegitimate kids of Godo, born when he wa still married to Lucrecia's mother. So, that's why Lucrecia was the only full blooded Kisaragi kid. More details about Tseng and Yuffie in later chapters.  
  
  
  
So, what y'all think? 


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Price of Innocence

"A C?" Yuffie practically yelled at Tifa. "I worked so hard for that essay and I only got a C!"

Tifa and Cloud winced as Yuffie continued to complain. "Come on, Yuffie. I heard that your professor is really hard to please."

"Yeah, and hey, my friend had her last year, and the highest mark she ever gave her students was a C-.

It's just the first essay, how much does it weigh?"

"Twenty percent, but that's not the point. I could loose my scholarship. I have to stay at least on a B to be safe, any more than that and I could have my scholarship revoked.!"

Cloud looked at Yuffie as she looked at her essay, as if looking at it long enough could change her mark. "Why don't you ask Vincent for help?" He asked, completely unaware of Tifa as she tried to catch his attention. "He tutored you in chemistry, right? I'm sure he'd be happy to help.. OUCH!"

Tifa glared at her boyfriend as she gave him one last kick under the table. "It's only the start of the sem right? I'm sure you can still pull your average up."

Yuffie frowned, still disturbed at Cloud's suggestion /Over my dead body am I going to ask him for help!/ "You're right, Tifa. I'll have to do better next time."

Cloud, now realizing the error of his suggestion nodded. "Yeah, if anyone can cram like hell and come out on top, it's you."

"Thanks, Cloud." Yuffie replied dryly as the blond smiled that idiotic smile of his. "Anyway. Better start that cramming now, I'll meet you guys later at the mansion?"

Tifa nodded as she gave Yuffie an encouraging hug. "You need a lift?"

"Nah. I've got my car... I'll be alright."

"Are you sure? It will be the first time that you won't have any of your bodyguards around you?" Tifa asked concerned that her Uncle Godo pulled Yuffie's security team, especially since he was so angry about Tseng's re-appearance in Yuffie's life.

Yuffie snorted. "I'm in campus, Tifa. What could possibly go wrong?"

A few hours later, Yuffie wanted to scream as she looked at her flat tire, a tire that was slashed, just like the dozen cars in the parking lot. "This has got to be a joke!"

"Tell me about it!" An angry blond cried out behind her. "I just got these new tires a week ago!"

She was surrounded by her fellow students, cursing and screaming in anger and frustration. She took her PHS from her bag and debated if she should call Shake. "Great time to be independent, Yuffie." She muttered to herself as she dialled Shake's number, only to be greeted by a busy signal.

"Unbelievable!" Yuffie closed her eyes as she looked at some of the students who was deciding to catch the shuttle bus, it was too late to lodge a complaint, and none of them had faith in the campus security. She took one last look at her car before following the other students.

The ride was short, and soon, Yuffie found herself outside the main campus with two other students from one of her tutorials. They saw her waiting for the shuttle bus, and united by similar situation, they got talking.

"I can't believe you managed a C!" Amelia Cage exclaimed. "The highest my brother ever got was a C-!"

Jack Wells agreed. "Yeah. I was lucky to scrape a C. I still can't believe it."

"Well, at least the day's over. I'm still pissed about what happened to my car! I had to beg my parents to buy me one. Where the hell was campus security?"

"Who knows?" Jack grumbled. "Anyway, I'm about to meet some friends at the Blue Pavillion for some drinks, it'll be great if you two can join. We can all complain about the unfairness of Professor Jenova."

"I'm in. Yuffie?"

"I'm not eighteen yet."

"That's cool. I know the bouncer... trust me, he'll let you in."

Yuffie looked at Amelia, as she tried to decide what to do. If she went home this early, she'd probably bump into Lucrecia and Vincent since the two have been meeting with Godo practically everyday. That simple thought gave Yuffie the incentive to accept their invitation. She'd never been into a bar before, and she'd never been invited out to be part of a group either.

She smiled. "Sure, I just need to let my cousin know."

"You're where?"

Cloud winced at Tifa's voice.

"The Blue Pavillion? That's a club, Yuffie! You're still seventeen!" Tifa yelled, and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Fine, but you'd better be outside at 10. Cloud and I will pick you up. NO arguments!"

Tifa ended the call and turned to Cloud. "I changed my mind, we're going there right now."

"Don't you think you're going overboard?"

"Cloud, she's seventeen! Who knows what kind of trouble she'll get into?"

Cloud placed his hands on Tifa's shoulders and massaged them, hoping to calm his girlfriend. "Who's she with?"

"Some people from her class. She's out with people she doesn't know."

"She's not a kid anymore. Yuffie can take care of herself. She's not exactly defenceless."

"But..."

"Tifa, you know what kind of a loner Yuffie was when she was younger. I like Yuffie, I don't mind that she hangs around with us, don't you think it will be good for Yuffie to go out and have friends? Maybe

It will do her good, you know..."

Tifa nodded. Although there was a nagging feeling inside of her that was screaming for her to bring Yuffie home. Against her better judgement, she ignored her 'female intuition', something that Cloud always made fun of. "You're right. Cloud. I guess I've just gotten so used to Yuffie being with us."

"Hey, it will be okay. Besides, We're going to pick her up. She'll be fine."

Fine was not a word to describe Yuffie Kisaragi. She was completely bored. She was surrounded by

drunks, and she wanted nothing more than to get out of this place, but she was worried about Amelia. The girl was absolutely in high spirits, dancing with some of the people she just met. Jack was nowhere to be found, and so she was stuck, alone in their table.

"Fancy meeting you here, sugar."

Yuffie groaned at the now familiar voice. "You."

Reno grinned as he took the seat next to Yuffie. "Hey, babe."

"I have a name, and it's not babe, or sugar."

"Well then, what's your name?"

"None of your business."

"Pleased to meet you. Miss none of your business."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Don't you have anywhere else to go?"

"No," Reno replied as he caught the attention of one of the bartender and signalled for a beer. "What brings a kid like you here? You don't look old enough to be here."

"And you look to old to be here." Yuffie snapped, annoyed at the red head who just had the habit of popping out of nowhere.

Reno laughed as his beer was delivered. "Good comeback, babe."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Yuffie exclaimed as she strained her neck as she tried to keep Amelia in her line of vision. Reno smirked as he watched Yuffie.

"It's not fun just watching, why don't you join the action?"

Yuffie turned to look at Reno who looked to comfortable seating right next to her. "I'm just making sure that Amelia's fine."

"Amelia? Friend of yours?"

"Not exactly, but I'm not about to leave her drunk when she could easily be taken advantaged of."

Reno laughed. "Babe, you ain't her keeper. You think she'll listen to you if you try to help her?"

"Will you stop calling me babe!"

"I will if you tell me your name. Come on, You nearly crashed my car, you bump into me, and now... it's a sign." Reno replied. "Babe." he added with a rakish grin.

Yuffie simply looked at Reno in disbelief. "I nearly crashed into your car? YOU nearly ran me over, you idiotic red head!"

"Name's Reno, babe."

"Whatever." Yuffie retorted as she saw Amelia being dragged to a dark corner by a guy who looked too shifty. "Hey!"

Reno watched as Yuffie followed her friend. Not exactly working like he planned, but he had more things in store. No way he was loosing this bet.

"Amelia!" Yuffie cried out, but the music was too loud, and she doubt if Amelia could hear her is she was that wasted. "Hey! Let her go!"

The man ignored Yuffie as he continued to drag an almost unconscious girl.

She finally caught up to them and grabbed Amelia's wrist and pulled the girl away from the man. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hey, if you wanted to join the party, all you have to do is say so." The man sneered as he grabbed Yuffie's waist. "I've got time for both of you."

Yuffie's eyes narrowed as she pushed the man away. "Stay away from me, you freak."

"Who you calling a freak?" He demanded as he moved closer again and tried to touch Yuffie's face. "You're cute for a skinny brat."

"I said stay away from me!" Yuffie demanded as she took a step back, trying to keep Amelia from falling. If she got into a fight now, she would have to drop the girl on the floor, no way she could fight the big thug if she was going to be holding on to the girl.

"I feel sick." Amelia muttered, and Yuffie made a mistake of taking her eyes away from the man to check on Amelia.

"You okay?"

Amelia never had a chance to reply as they were separated. Yuffie winced as she was slammed against the wall. "Big mistake, buddy. Big mistake!" Yuffie muttered as she prepared to strike back, only to be stopped by a cool, calculating voice.

"That wasn't nice."

Yuffie and the man turned to see Reno who was standing a few feet away, a cocky smile on his face.

"Reno..." The man gulped in fear. "What are you doing here?"

The redhead glared at the man before replying. "Are you asking me to explain my presence?"

"No... no, of course not! I was just surprised to see you here, that's all." The man hastily explained as he looked for an exit.

"Well, I believe you owe the lady an apology."

"Sorry... I'm sorry!" The man bowed as he scrambled away, and Yuffie could only look disgust at the way the man ran away.

"You okay?"

"I could have handled him, thank you very much."

"No problem." Reno replied with a smile as Yuffie checked on Amelia. "She gonna be okay?"

Yuffie sighed as she picked up the fallen girl and slung Amelia's arms around her shoulders. "Hope so."

"My dad is going to kill me." Amelia muttered as she felt the world spin beneath her. "I'm going to die."

"You'll be fine." Yuffie replied as she helped Amelia sit up straight. "How will you get home?"

"My brother..." Amelia groaned. "Said he'd pick me up at ten."

Yuffie nodded. Same time as she was going to get picked up. She looked at her watch and looked in relief at the time. "That's not long now, come on. We'll get you freshened up."

"Here, drink this."

Both girls turned around and looked at Reno who was holding a glass of green liquid. "Trust me."

Amelia grabbed the glass and drank the contents in one gulp. "That's ugly..."

"Yeah, but it will clear your head in an hour or two."

Amelia nodded and closed her eyes. Yuffie sighed as she looked at Reno. "Who was that jackass?"

"That? No one. Some bum."

Yuffie looked at Reno with suspicious eyes. "He sure knows you."

Reno grinned maliciously. "Let's just say he owed me a dollar or two."

"Whatever." Yuffie muttered under her breath as she helped Amelia stand up. "Let's go. Your brother's probably down there now."

She gave Reno one last glance before walking away with Amelia. The girl looked behind her and watched Reno with fear. He simply watched her and Yuffie, with that look of total arrogance. She felt sick, not because of the alcohol, she wasn't even really drunk. She wished Yuffie Kisaragi wasn't so nice, then she wouldn't feel like a bitch for setting her up. But Reno asked, no, Reno demanded that she go along with his plan. She shuddered as she looked away, his warning still clear in her mind.

/You tell her one thing, and your dad will get a nasty little package. Wouldn't want daddy to know what his princess was up to, right?/

"I'm so sorry, Yuffie."

Yuffie smiled. "Hey, no problem."

Amelia tried not to cry, afraid of what Reno has planned for Yuffie. /I'm so sorry..../

End Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Standard Disclaimers Apply

_This is so boring!_ Yuffie thought as she leaned against a column inside the ball room. She looked behind her and observed the people dancing and chatting. She rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to the window. She wasn't even supposed to be here, but Shake insisted that her presence was necessary. After being shown off by Godo, she was conveniently forgotten for the perfect Lucrecia.

_I'm going to die here! _She looked at the pale green ball gown, and back to the glass window. She could make out her reflection and she had to admit, as much as she hated gowns like these, Minerva Guerin did a fine good job. The dressmaker wanted to give her skirts long slits to show off her legs, but Shake discouraged the woman, who simply rolled her eyes and muttered something in French. Minerva had always been nice to her, one of the few people who were genuinely nice to her. Minerva respected her no pink and ribbons policy, though the woman insisted to use lace on her sometimes.

"Are you alright?"

Yuffie nearly jumped at the voice besides her. She looked up and saw Vincent Valentine looking at her with concern. "Have you eaten?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." She replied as she looked away. She didn't want to look at him, she couldn't look at him, unless she wanted her heart to break into a million pieces again. "Shouldn't you be with Godo and be socialising?"

She heard Vincent take a deep breath before replying, "Unfortunately, socialising is one skill I still need to acquire. You should be out there, enjoying the night."

Yuffie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Gawd! That is so not my scene."

"I'm sure a lot of people would be delighted to meet you."

"Nah, the meet and greet with the press is over. Nothing more for me here." Yuffie answered. "How's the merger going?"

"Quite good. Everything is looking well for your father."

"Well, whoopee."

Vincent noted the sarcasm in her voice but decided not to say anything. "Will you be staying the entire night?"

Yuffie scoffed at his question. "Are you kidding? No way. I was about to leave before you came, anyway."

"Vincent, there you are! Have you seen Yuffie?"

Both Vincent and Yuffie turned around and saw Lucrecia who smiled when she saw Yuffie. "There you are! Father's looking for you. There's someone he wants you to meet."

"Oh, has he found someone to trade me to?" Yuffie asked snidely, not caring if someone heard her.

Lucrecia's face fell. "Yuffie, please…"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Yuffie muttered as she stepped away from the column and out in the dance floor. "So, who's the luck guy?"

"His name is Katsura Minamato." Lucrecia replied softly as Vincent gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze to show his support.

Yuffie nearly stopped walking. "The guy who owns Minamato Resorts?"

Lucrecia nodded, and they were approached by Godo Kisaragi and Katsura Minamato. "Father, Minamato-san. Good evening."

"Katsura, this is my eldest daughter, Lucrecia and her husband Vincent, and this is Yuffie."

Godo introduced them with a smile a politician would be proud of.

"Ahh, your pictures do no justice, Mrs. Kisaragi-Valentine, and Yuffie Kisaragi. You loom adorable."

Yuffie resisted the urge to punch the man's face. _I'll show you adorable!_

Godo grinned, satisfied all was well. "I'll leave you in good company, I just saw your uncle. I have to reschedule that match."

Katsura laughed. "Good luck. My uncle's not known to participate in a game unless he knows he's going to win!"

"What brings you here, Mr. Minamato?" Lucrecia asked politely.

"Please, it's Katsura. I'm checking the new development sight for our newest resort. I'm sure you've heard of it."

Yuffie grinned. "Of course we have. It's just right next to the Chocobo Reserve, the one your company is trying to get rid off."

"Yuffie!" Lucrecia cried out in shock.

"No, it's quite alright. It is a pretty sensitive topic. However, Minamato Resorts is committed to find a more suitable homes for these endangered species."

Yuffie just rolled her eyes. "Like the same commitment you had with the old Cetra Temples?"

Katsura's smile never wavered. "That… that was an unforseen tragedy."

"Right." Yuffie replied dryly.

"Yuffie, please…" Lucrecia pleaded with her half-sister. "I'm sorry…"

"No, no. It's quite alright. I'm used to being interrogated in such manners. Although I must admit, I didn't expect to be challenged tonight by such a lovely woman."

_Grossness! _Yuffie tried so very hard not to say that out loud. Instead she just gave a small shrug. "I think I'm going to go."

"Where are you going?" Lucrecia asked, not wanting to offend their guest.

"Home." She replied without further explanation. She turned away before anyone can say anything, and she vaguely heard Lucrecia apologising for her behaviour.

She stepped out of the hotel and took a breath of fresh air. She looked at the people scattered out front and realised she had no way of getting home. She looked back at the hotel, and swore as she saw Shake and her obviously upset father talking. "Time to make an exit…" She walked quickly down, and instead of crossing the streets, she turned left and tried to walk as fast as she could with her heels. She really didn't feel like arguing with her father, and she certainly didn't feel like returning to the boring party.

She turned right at an intersection and looked before she turned, and cringed when she saw Shake walking to where she was.

"Shit!" She looked the streets, and decided to cross since there were hardly any cars on the road. Just before she was about to walk, a car honked behind her. She turned around, and groaned at the sight of the redhead. "YOU!"

Reno grinned as he saw his prey all dressed up. "Hey, babe."

Instead of launching a verbal attack, Yuffie did something she thought she'd never do. She walked to the passenger side of the car, much to the jerk's surprise. "Drive."

"I beg your pardon?" Reno asked. His night was getting better. When he went out for a drive, he didn't really expect to see Yuffie. He decided to give himself the night off and pursue the young woman the next day.

Yuffie bent down, so that anyone outside the car won't be able to see her. "Just drive the car, damn it!"

Reno grinned as he looked at her. "Where do you want to do, because there's a whole lot of places I can take you, babe."

Yuffie wanted to strangle the man. "Anywhere!"

"I lost sight of her!"

Yuffie held her breath as she heard Shake's voice. Reno looked out of the window and grinned, before stepping on the accelerator.

"You owe me."

"Don't remind me." Yuffie grumbled as she sat up. "Thanks… you can just drop me off in the corner. I can take a cab from here."

"So, I take it you ran away from some fancy party?"

"It's so boring… hey, you missed the corner."

Reno smirked as he looked at her. "So you won't give me your name, but you'll just jump in my car…"

Yuffie turned red as he chuckled, blue eyes looking at her as he stopped at a traffic light. "Yuffie. Yuffie Kisaragi."

"There, that wasn't so hard!" Reno said as he looked at her dress. "Nice dress."

"Thanks… ummm, you can drop me off now."

Reno shook his head. "Not a chance, sugar. You owe me one… and I need a date for this… party I'm going too."

Yuffie groaned. "No more parties! I'll pay you! I'll give you money! I'll take you out to dinner, anything but a party!"

"Babe, this is a party that you'll never want to leave…"

Yuffie narrowed her eyes at him. "Reno, right?"

"You remember? I'm flattered."

"Don't be! How can I forget someone as annoying and arrogant as you?"

Reno smiled his killer smile. "Is that a way to talk to your knight in shining armour?"

Yuffie tried not to notice the way his lips were curved into that smile that made her want to blush. "Whatever. Just drop me off and I'll be on my way."

"You do realise you just said that you'd do anything except go to the party, right?"

Warning bells started to ring in Yuffie's head. "Yeah…."

"Well, I'll ditch the party and you can take me out to dinner since you're all dressed up."

Yuffie was starting to think that she was better off at the ball. "Tonight?"

"Yep, not letting you go until I get what I want."

Something in his tone made her shiver, but Yuffie just ignored it. "Well, I would love to indulge you, but I just realised that I forgot my bag… I don't have any money with me."

Reno's smile reminded her of the big bad wolf. "Well, you owe me twice, then." Before Yuffie could protest, Reno suddenly turned the car right, ignoring the other cars and earning a few beeps from the other cars. "Trust me, babe. This is a night you'll never forget."

The restaurant was classy, so much like the places she was obliged to go to, and it bored her.

Reno watched her through the menu as he began to formulate a plan. "This place not good enough for you?"

Yuffie looked at Reno and felt a little guilty, even if the whole situation was a bit uncomfortable. She did go in his car uninvited after all. "No.. I mean, this place is fine."

"So what's wrong?"

Yuffie shrugged as she put the menu down. "I really don't like these places… I'd rather go to McMoogle… the fat content will probably kill me… but hey, I like the McMoogle toys."

Reno looked at her before setting down his menu. "Should've said something sooner." He stood up and walked towards her. "Come on, we're leaving this joint."

"What… where?" Yuffie allowed herself to be dragged away, and ignored the looks of the other patrons, and the way his calloused hands felt against her skin.

"You want a McMoogle? I'll give you something better than a McMoogle."

Half an hour later, Yuffie and Reno sat on the hood of his car, looking at the beach eating a chicken souvlaki wrap. She actually enjoyed this.. She snuck a look at the not so annoying guy anymore and took a bite of her food. "This… this is really good."

"Glad you think so." Reno replied before taking a gulp of his beer. He watched as Yuffie wrinkled her nose at the sight of his drink. "Sure you don't want one?"

Yuffie shook her head. "How can you drink that stuff? That's just gross!"

Reno shrugged. "You're missing out."

The two continued to eat, enjoying the silence for different reasons. "Are you doing anything on Friday night?"

Reno looked at Yuffie with that smile again. "Why?"

Yuffie fidgeted before she replied. "Well, I do owe you… so.. . I'll treat you to dinner."

"Why not?" Reno answered as he placed his food down and took Yuffie's wrist. He took a pen out of his pocket and jotted his number down. He handed her the pen and Yuffie rolled his sleeves, only to stop as she saw his tattoo. On his arm, were the words she couldn't pronounce. Reno smirked as he took his shirt off and showed off his other tattoos.

Never did Yuffie imagine that she would be looking at any guy's bare chest while sitting on the hood of his car eating souvlaki. "Didn't… didn't they hurt?"

"Nope." Reno replied, enjoying the reaction he was getting. He was so going to win this bet. "I've got more…"

Yuffie just quickly scribbled her number on the palm of his hands. "I'll take your word for it."

"Almost finished?"

Yuffie nodded as Reno put his white shirt back on. "So, this Friday."

Yuffie's instinct was screaming for her to say no, but since when did she really listen to anyone, much alone her instincts anyway. "It's a date."

Reno grinned. "It sure is."

End Chapter.

Okay… that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I can put up the next chapter before end of Feb…. Thanks for reading.


End file.
